The Wolf Pack's Story
by DBD Turdukken X
Summary: If you were thrust out of your life at the age of four, would you hunt him down and put a couple rounds in his head? This is the story of the guy that did an' then some. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Fuck it CHARGE! Ch. 1**

**New story, hopefully I can get this right. But seeing as it will be in RWBY I hope I can somewhat blend in when it comes to OPness. **_**OH I OWN NOTHING**_**. And first chapter starts out during the Yellow Trailer in the eyes of the main character John. P.S. in this fic Ruby is a wolf Faunus simply 'cause I like the idea. Any weapon company or design that has a misspelling IN IS NOT A TYPO!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OCs:**

**Name: John Andrews.**

**Fighting Style: Ninja/Juggernaut.**

**Weapons:**

Badass Slashers: 2 bowie knives capable of changing between Explosive, incendiary, electric, and caustic dust.

Sonic Splat Axe: a sonic shotgun/sonic carbine capable of crumpling reinforced walls and reducing the torso of an Ursa into a fine red mist and an Axe bayonet attachment on the slide and a mace head on the barrel.

Badass Broad Cannon: a heavy 25mm Chain Gun with a Broad sword blade lining the top and bottom of the barrel.

Hard Ass Kolts: 2 black 1911s with Rail Amp attachments and military green laser pointers.

**Appearance: **Black Leather Jacket with Mag clamps on the back for BBC and SSA, white Muscle shirt with holsters for BSs. Digital Urban camo combat pants that can hold up to 8 pounds of Dust and 200 mags for the HAKs. Digital Urban Camo ODST boots from Halo. Ammo pack that holds around 5,000 25mm HEFI rounds. HUD glasses with silver lenses and black frame. Combat gloves with attached armor bracers that fit under the sleeves of the jacket.

**Aura Ability:** Phase Blink: the ability to phase into a parallel dimension were time moves so fast that when he walks for 1 minute in one direction he would come out 1 second later. (Works sort of like phase walking from Borderlands 1.)

**Semblance:** Momentum Motivation: can increase momentum and speed of any part (including all of.) his body. Also grants him immunity from any form of kinetic harm and projectiles.

**Bio/traits:** is a Wolf Faunus with Grey ears and short black hair that he usually keeps under a light grey Bandana to conceal his ears, which is a habit he picked up after his first week of school after being beaten to a pulp and being ignored by teacher purely for his Faunus heritage. Wears the glasses to hide his Amber/Gold eyes which was a habit that he picked up after his eyes transitioned from Grey/Blue to Amber/Gold. Prefers Rare meat either pork or beef. Has a grey/black tail that he hides along the same side ad were he stores his dust purely to make it not look so suspicious when he's going incognito. Lost his pack to both an attack by the White Fang and an attack by Faunus haters.

**Name: Roy Aufruhr**

**Fighting Style: Gladiator/Area Suppression.**

**Weapons:**

Primarily internal damage: a black war hammer with red paint splattered on the head that turns into a 6-barreled mini-gun.

Fuck subtlety: a 5' 6" chain-sword that turns into an RPD with 200 round mag, muzzle break, holographic sight, laser pointer and chainsaw bayonet.

**Appearance:** wears an Explosive Ordnance Disposal suit with 2.5 inch thick titanium armor plates placed strategically on the suit with a titanium weave Kevlar instead of the standard Kevlar. All of which are mixed with motion Dust.

**Aura Ability:** higher Durability.

**Semblance:** Glyphs: has the ability to create movement enhancing Glyphs with the slightest movement. He can create other types but are more complex and time consuming so they are rarely used in combat.

**Bio/Traits:** wears his armor for the sake of holding his ground. Was shaved repeatedly by bullies in school. Prefers raw meat and fish. Is a Lion Faunus and is son of his Pack leader.

**Name: Summer Rose.**

**Fighting Style: Assassin.**

**Weapons:**

Bowy Kolts: 2 10" Bowie Knives that turn into high powered .45 Long Kolt (think a 1911 with a longer barrel with the magazine in front of the trigger and trigger guard.

Sniper slasher: a Naginata that turns into a rapid fire .50 .Cal sniper rifle.

**Aura Ability:** Projectile control.

**Semblance:** Speed.

**Bio/Traits:** Former member of the Alpha pack but was chased off by traditionalists from Beta pack after she married Taiyang Xiao Long. Was the XO in the Alpha's Military contingent and head assassin.

**Vale city, 10:00PM**

I had decided to head into Vale so I could check out that new Night Club in town and see if they had any worthwhile whiskey. When I got there on my Suzuki Hayabusa, that I painted Digital Urban Camo with grey leather seats and a matte silver wind screen, when I heard the unmistakable roar of my Girlfriend's bike that I had paid for and helped her build for our 4 year Anniversary/16th birthday, I smiled when I saw her pull up in front of my bike.

"Hello beautiful what are you doing here?" I ask in my in my deep baritone Country voice.

"Looking for information." She said sweetly leaning in and giving me a kiss.

"Oh! Need an Imposing figure standing in the background?" I ask going for my Splat Axe.

"Just stay quiet, be assertive, and let me work my magic." She said smirking mischeiviously.

"Fine but when the fighting starts I'm jumping in and smashing some faces." I said leaving my Splat Axe and Broad Cannon in the cases I installed on the bike. "Oh and at least let me get through half a glass this time."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." She said starting to walk in. I follow shortly after my heavy titanium boots clanking along.

I take a position at the bar and order a shot of whiskey and down half in one go.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club blondie?" Junior asks.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like junior?" Yang asks.

"Hmph, so you know who I am." he says. "You got a name sweetheart?"

I smirk as I think of the beating this ass is going to get. "Yes Junior, I have several, but instead of sweetheart, you can just call me, SIR!" she said going to compress his balls in the more painful way.

"AOOOH!?" Junior squawked.

"Now tell me where to find her and I'll let you go!" she said showing a picture of her mother.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN HER BEFORE I SWEAR!" he said in his new more fitting voice.

"Excuse me?!" Yang said adding pressure.

"I SWEAR SIR!" he squawked out. Then in come the Junior Grizzly's henchmen. I smirk as I discreetly ready my bowie knives and undoing the strap on my left hand Kolt.

"Looks like we have an audience, this must be embarrassing for you, Awwwwwwkward." She said smirking.

"LISTEN BLONDIE SIR IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE I SUGGEST YOU LET ME GO, NOW!" He said. I let out a growl that would make ever an Ursa Major shit itself. The goons hesitate, before following a subtly scared shitless Junior, and an even more confident Yang.

"Now Junior I was just messing with you now let's kiss and make up OK?" she said. While Junior just glanced at me. I smiled and nodded mischievously.

"OK?" he said leaning in, and 1 second later he was sitting on his ass up against the bar with a fist shaped crater in his face with my fist pointed in his direction and yang behind me and a bullet hole in the closest Goons kneecap.

"Was that really necessary?" Yang asks as she gets her Ember Cecilia ready and I got one of my Slashers in my right hand crossed under my left hand using it to my pistol (similar to the way a tac. Knife is in MW2 will be referred to as a tac. stance.) "Meh you know I prefer First Strike."

"Hmph, then let's strike." She said with a smirk in her voice.

"Let's." I said punctuating that line with a Leonaidis kick to the chest of a goon.

**(Yang does the same as the Trailer minus Melanie and with 1.5x the goons.)**

As I take down another goon with a slash the chest, taking out 1 of 7, I take and switch to electric dust and stabbed one in the forearm as he swings at my head with a hatchet putting him in a coma then I disabled another with a pistol whip to the eye, followed up by a knife to the face and an electric shock to the brain, I put a round in the shoulder, then an armored boot to the kneecaps, spinning around I put the last goon to the ground by raising my foot to his neck and letting him run into it putting him into an "OMG my airways have collapse I can't friggin' breath." Position on the gound. Then my advanced hearing hears the clicking of heels on the dance floor.

I smirk. "Hello Melanie long time no see."

"Yes I hear you found a way to get back to Alpha again." She said smirking.

_Flashback: 10 years prior._

_I smile as we got back from a sparring session in the combat school. "So Melanie how's your sister?" I ask my friend._

"_Good, the Docs said that she would be able to sprint in a week she's doing good though they say she wouldn't be able to use her feet in combat save for foot work and jumping." She replied._

"_Hey Mel I want to show you something." I said reaching to undo my Bandana._

"_What are you…" she said as I take off my Bandanna revealing my light grey wolf ears… which were unique even in the Alpha pack which signaled that I would had my pack been alive I would be the leader of the Wolf packs._

"_Whoa why are you showing me this?" she asked astonished._

"_Look after you researched the Wolf Faunus culture to see why I act like I do what can you tell me about my ears?"_

"_You should be leading the Wolf Faunus Packs had your pack not been whipped out." She said with uncertainty._

"_Exactly, and the last part is why I'm even showing you." I said, with a mixture of sadness and hope in my then Grey-blue eyes._

"_You were hoping to find a mate. I see your logic and its right, but I'm afraid you have the wrong girl." She said regret in her voice. "I see you as more of a brother than anything else."_

"_Yeah I guess that I would be lying if I said I didn't see that coming." I said. "But even if you did say yes I would still be leaving Vacuo to find the scouts that were out of camp when the White Fang hit us."_

"_Oh ok." She said slightly saddened by what I said. "When will you be back?" she asked._

"_I dunno could be next month could be never." I said._

"_Oh, well at least check in once in a while." She said trying to wrap her arms around my larger more bulky frame, even though her and her sister were older than me by two or three years I was still larger than they were by one to two feet and around fifty pounds thanks to me eating mostly raw meat._

"_I'll try but if I don't come back I'll try to make sure to check in once a year and if I do tie ill have it arranged that you guys find out." I said to the one of two girls that had taken me in and I had lived with for 3 years since I was 4._

_Flashback ends._

"That's not why I'm with her, and you know it." I said.

"You know we thought you had forgotten about us last year." She said clearly pissed and swinging one of her bladed heels at me.

"I was preoccupied." I said blocking with my forearm and countering with an open palm strike to the midriff. "I was planning on calling you guys after I got through Beacon's initiation. In a week."

I told her as I blocked a sideways strike. "Oh, I thought you had abandoned us for this chick." Melanie said pointing at Yang who was holding her own against Milita.

"Yeah no." I said leaning on my good leg having gotten hit by a ricochet round from that asshole DJ. "Hey you think we should stop them before they hurt each other?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'll handle it." I said. "Hey Yang, Miltia I think we should stop and think about this." I said.

"JOHN!?" Miltia said running at me and knocking me on my ass with a hug.

"Holy crap, 10 years out of recovering from a spinal injury and already hitting like a lineman? I'm impressed." I said.

"Oh I missed you sooooo much." She said squeezing the breath out of me.

"Yeah I missed you to but I really like breathing." I said wheezing.

"Oh Ok." She said letting up.

"John who are these two?" Yang asked, as I got up with Miltia still attacked to me.

"Oh, yeah you remember how at least once a year I call my adoptive sisters?" I ask.

"Yeah, wait now I remember seeing them in a picture you carry around." She said.

Then Junior decided to show up. "Your gonna pay for this." He said firing rockets I block the four fired at me by shooting them out of the air while Melanie blocked hers by slashing them out of the air same way but yang got the worst and took one to the gut taking no damage but throwing her across the room. Needless to say I got pissed.

"You know for a man who supposedly knows everything you don't know one thing. YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THE ALPHA MOTHER FUCKER!" I said charging him with my Grey aura blazing signifying that when I hit him IT WILL HURT! As I nail him in the face he hits the wall opposite me then bounces off and goes out the window. I jump out and see Yang Melanie and Miltia follow me out.

"Yang, John is that you?"

"Oh hey sis." Yang said her eyes reverting back to her normal violet.

"What are y'all doing here?" Ruby asked.

"It's a long story pup." I said scratching between her ears causing her leg to shake.

"Hey stop that!" she said jumping back and pulling her hood up.

"Well then don't react." I said.

"Huh." Some voice said from the shadows, "Reminds me of when me and you use to mess around when you were a kid." The figure stepped out revealing a man dressed in heavy armor with a wolf themed paint job and a face mask that had a wolf face embroidered in it that revealed his Grey wolf ears.

"Dad? Is that you?" I ask.

"Yeah it's me pup." He said removing his mask revealing an almost exact image of me except for the long scar running down from his forehead to his chin over his eye that was glowing orange. It was George Andrews

"How I thought you were dead." I said.

"I got better thanks to every one's least favorite Faunus group." He said.

"Oh."

"Same here." An unmistakably feminine voice said coming from the shadows opposite everyone.

"Wait I know that voice any were." Yang said.

"Yes Yang it's me." The figure said walking out revealing none other than Summer Rose.

"MOM!" both sisters said running to hug their mom.

"Hey girls." She said, brushing them off her and walking to her former pack leader.

"Hello summer." He said offering a hand.

"Hello George it's good to see you again." She said shaking her former commander's hand.

"Yeah, as much as I enjoy this little pack reunion I feel that we should either A. Run from the White Fang goons that smell like humans or B. we kick their asses and interrogate them. Your choice." Referring to the humans dressed up like White Fang goons.

"Let's kick their asses." Everyone said simultaneously.

I howl in response to their answer. Getting the attention of the fakers and calling in one of my friends.

Yang and Ruby smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" my pack mates yell at me not wanting to lose the element of surprise.

"Oh, don't worry they'll be plenty surprised when the guy I called gets here." I say with a grin.

"Ok then what do we do." They asked.

"Keep 'em coming." I said. I then draw my chain gun. "HEY ASSHOLES COME GET SOME!" I say firing some rounds intentionally missing.

They charge at us then there was a roar.

"FUCK WITH MY FRIENDS HUH?! FUCK WITH THIS!" Roy Aufruhr otherwise known as Riot said as he started smashing the shit heads with his hammer.

**2 mins later.**

"So tell you what you tell us what you were doing dressed up as White Fang and you get to keep your face in the same configuration it is now." I said. With Yang cracking her knuckles behind me.

"Fuck you and your Faunus loving Bitch." He said.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say." _*SMASH*_

"AGH, my nut sack!" he said bending over in his chair.

"Now what were you doing?" I ask again.

"Fu- AGH, ok ok wewere planning on framing the white fang!"

"For?" I ask.

"Killing Josh Schnee." He said.

"Why?" I ask.

"To start another wars that will wipe out the Faunus, the world over! AHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHA!" he said finishing the last part with a psychopathic laugh.

"You disgust me." Summer said taking one of her Bowy Kolts and put two .45 Long Kolt rounds into his head.

"Yeesh Summer I know you use to do this for a living but did you really have to that infront of your daughter?" George asked.

"I suppose not." She said turning to look at Ruby seeing her not even phased by the recent course of action. "Are you OK Ruby?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said chipper as always.

"Are you SURE?" Summer asked.

"Yes Mom." She said.

"Ok. So what are we going to do about these guys?" Summer asked referring to the assholes still alive.

"This building is slated for decon tomorrow morning and seeing as how no one cares if a building is blown up a couple hours early we blow the building but not before we put some thermite on 'em then blow the building." I say as I go for my reserve jar of thermite, Roy, George and Summer doing the same.

**The next day…**

We had just finished breakfast when we decided to turn on the news.

"_Last night there was a pre-mature demolition by unauthorized sources." Lisa Lavender said. "Evidence suggests that either some anti-Faunus activists brought a couple dogs to kill some White Fang, or the more likely reason is that the Packs are on the war path with the White Fang, what brought this on is unknown what will this spell for out day to day lives is unknown as well."_

"Well I feel accomplished." I said.

"So why haven't the packs wiped out the White Fang yet?" Dad asked.

"Haven't gotten around to it." I said through a mouthful of bacon and sausage.

"Why."

"Well-" I began then I swallowed. "-I'm to busy trying to regain leadership amongst the packs again."

"Why?" Summer asked.

"Some ass from Beta came up after the rain by the White Fang flying the new white fang banner and proceeded to try and burn down the main camp. Luckily I was out in one of the Hunting camps learning marks man ship but they must have gotten the location of it then. Not even 3 minutes send in some heavy armor me scared little pup that I was ran. 3 months later the fucker declared me dead and claimed the position and aligned the packs with the white fang." I said clenching my fists in anger of the memory. Ruby comes up and gives me a hug Yang places her hand on mine and the Twins each put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well then let me know when you want to get it back. 'caue I'll be there with you when you want to take the fucker out. He's the reason I was chased out of the packs." Summer said.

"Agreed." My dad said.

**Later that day.**

"Hey Summer I think you and your kids should head back home." George said.

"Why?" she asked.

I decide to but in. "Because while it is not uncommon for Yang and Ruby to stay at my place for a day or two without notice… but you need to let Taiyang know that you're alive." I said.

"Really?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed I'm kinda in a relationship with Yang." I said as Yang decided to punctuate that line by sitting in my lap.

"Um… does Tai know about this?" Summer asked.

"Yes, and he approves. Otherwise he'd send me to the hospital every time I'm within 50 feet of her." I said.

"Heh, true." Dad said remembering meeting Summer and Tai's team when she brought them back after she was called in for a job.

"OK, I guess you right but how do we get there?" Summer asked.

"Well Yang's got a bike, and so do I mean she wouldn't be opposed to letting you use it. Or we could ask Riot if he would be willing to take you there in his MARAUDER." I said.

"What you mean the Lion Faunus?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Come on he's not that bad." I said.

"I saw him throwing knives at a picture of a Wolf Faunus." Dad said.

"That was the fucker that killed his Pops and threw me off the throne." I said remembering that I keep a couple pictures around pasted onto some cheap humanoid targets.

"Oh." The resident Pack Marines said.

"Yeah after the fucker got control of the white fang he started going after the Faunus communities that had any worthwhile Military contingent." I said. "Probably to start another pointless ass war." I added off handedly.

"Oh." The Pack Marines said.

**3 hours later.**

We had just arrived at Ruby's and Yang's house so we decided to knock on the front door but me being me I had Riot blow that beast of a fog horn he calls a car horn and I dent his steel door knocking on it.

"OK OK, yeesh don't have to break my door, John." I smile and step aside to let Summer in front, just in time for Tai to open the door.

"Uhhh who are you?" Tai said. "I don't think I've seen…you…around…here…before?" He said slowing down as Summer lowered her hood."

"Summer?" he said clearly doubting his sanity.

"Hello Tai." Summer said reaching up and…you know what I'll leave it to your imagination.

"I thought you were dead." Tai said.

"I got better." She said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bowy:** a knife designed by the Wolf Packs is usually between 12-6 inches long and 2-3 inches from the back to the edge of the blade.

**Kolt:** is a weapons company that is owned by the Wolf Packs and operated by fairly treated Faunus and human workers.

**Wolf Faunus Packs:** a congolment of Wolf Faunus broken down into different packs lead by a central pack commonly referred to as the Alpha pack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well now that that's out of the way I'll start on a new chapter on Friday and try to get it out by Sunday.**

**30 rounds of .50 .Cal to whomever can guess were the Easter eggs "I got better." And brought back to life by terrorist organization came from.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wolf Pack's Story.**

**New Chapter!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2000 military time. Dust Till Dawn Dust shop.**

I was listening to Riot by Three Days Grace through my human ears and looking through a weapon Mag. When I heard the doorbell ring and a crowd of people all in dress shoes and one in heavy armor boots walk in through my Bandanna. And judging by the look on Ruby's face I could tell that she heard 'em as well. A look between the both of us communicated a plan between the both of us: she would play dumb while I Phaseported to the rafters dropped down and kicked ass.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" I heard the voice of the one man I hate on the same level as Ucon Husk: Roman Torchwick. Then I hear the mechanisms of a cheap Haven made repeater pistol. "Grab the Dust."

Then I hear one of the goons getting close to seeing me so I teleport to the rafters. After getting out of the gray reality that is Phaseport I see that the guy wearing heavy armor was a guy from Gamma pack, known for their willingness to do anything and kill anyone save for their breed of Faunus all for the right price, as well as around 50 goons. So I drop on him right after Ruby kicked the second goon to charge her out the window.

"Knock Knock." He said. Oh that's another thing they're known for: Bad humor and knock knock jokes.

"Knock Knock." I replied trying to distract him long enough to get a good grip and leverage to throw him on the ground and get him under control and under my orders.

"Who's there?" He replied out of reaction and while trying to get me off and ending up outside of the shop.

"Your down!" I said as I put him on the ground at around 75 miles an hour denting the pavement and dazing him and giving me time to get my bandana and glasses off and in their respective pockets in my jacket.

"Who are you? You may be against my killing code but I'm not afraid to hurt you." He said in his western Atlas accent. **(To me Atlas is Europe so western Atlas is England.)** Signaling he was the Alpha of Gamma pack.

"Oh you know exactly who I am. Reginald." I said to one of few 17 year old Alphas.

"John?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said helping him up.

"Shall we kick some badie ass old chap?" he asks getting ready to kick some ass like we use to back when I was travelling the world.

"Yup." I said as I got my fists ready for the eventual ache I usually get after I punch some asshole in the face hard enough.

We then decided to sing a hymn from the 479th airborne Pack Rangers. **(Itallics signify chorus.)**

"He was just a rookie trooper and he surly shook with fright." I began punching some guy in the face and mushing his face and brains.

"He checked all his equipment and made sure his pack was tight." Regie began somehow keeping his voice deep and dropping his accent. And using one of 8 light clones to put a round through one of the goons.

"He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar." I said taking an' putting a knife in another.

"_You ain't gonna jump no more._" We both said him using a clone to take down another and myself putting a round through the face of another.

"_Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die._

_Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die._

_Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die._

_He ain't gonna jump no more._" We both Chorused.

"Is everybody hsppy? Cried the sergeant looking up." I said.

"Our hero feebly answer 'yes' and they stood him up." He said.

"He jumped into the icy blast his static line unhooked." I said.

"He aint gonna jump no more." He said.

"_He counted long, long he counted loud, he waited for the shock._

_He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop._

_The silk from his reserves spilled out and wrapped around his legs._

_He ain't gonna jump no more._

_The risers swung around his neck, connectors crackedhis dome._

_Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones._

_The canopy became his shroud, he hurtled to the ground._

_He ain't gonna jump no more._

_The days he'd lived and loved and laughed kept running through his mind._

_He thought about the girl back home, the one he'd left behind._

_He thought about the medic corps, and wondered what they'd find._

_He ain't gonna jump no more._

_The ambulance was on the spot, the jeeps were running wild._

_The medics jumped and screamed with glee, they rolled their sleeves and smiled._

_For it had been a week or more since a 'Chute had failed._

_He ain't gonna jump no more._

_He hit the ground, the sound was *SPLAT*, his blood went spurting high._

_His comrades, they were heard to say 'a helluva way to die!'_

_He lay there, rolling 'round in the welter of his gore._

_He ain't gonna jump no more."_ We sang and as we got to the last ten we slowed it down to half speed.

"_there was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon his chute._

_Intestines were a-dangling from his paratroopers suit._

_He was a mess, they picked him up, and poured him from his boots._

_He aint gonna jump no more._

_Gory, gory what a helluva way to die._

_Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die._

_Gory, Gory what a helluva way to die._

_He aint gonna jump no more!"_ as we finished the song we finished the last guy by each of us putting a round in him.

As we regroup with Ruby Torchwick walks out and decides to get smart.

"You were worth every cent truly you were." He said to his cigar as he snuffed it with his cane. "Well red, Mongrel merc, and Mongrel king, I think this has been an eventful evening, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said as he pointed his cane at us and before the crosshair popped up.

"MOVE!" I said. as we jump out of the way he fires.

"Good thinking chap." Regie said as he took and as we get out of cover and see torchwick running for the roof.

"Let's GO!" I yell as Ruby checks with the store clerk.

Ruby jumps up using Crescent Rose I Phase port to the roof but Regie decides to climb. As we get ther we notice the Bulk head. I do a quick run through on what I know about this particular model of the Bulkhead design: So far Sluggish and unresponsive compared to others, lightly armored, lightly armed, and probably has no counter measures. Conclusion: Haven made shit. **(Haven is china/North Korea.)** I smile remembering when I used Havenese Faunus hunters and how a couple rounds from a .50-90 hunting rifle in the engines would put it in the ground usually killing everyone inside, cake for my BBC. I smile again and I'm about to open up on 'em then smell the unmistakable scent of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Awww, shit." I said as one of her unmistakable purple glyphs materializes in front of me.

She starts an ice storm… then I smell it, one of my old friends that I ran with back during my floater period: Cinder Fall.

"We got a Huntress!" I hear Torchwick say.

When she comes out I see she still wears the same outfit as back then. Then I realize she hasn't seen me without my Glasses or Bandanna.

"Shit." I say as I dive out of the glowing circles.

"Motherfucker." I say as I notice that there is a ring of circle around me my Aura being exhausted from the previous fight and Phase porting I still needed about .5 seconds for my Porting to get back to full for even a single port strength otherwise I'd be in there for a day in real time. As the circles blow I'm able to port out of there but not before getting singed a bit, meaning my boots had burn marks on 'em. "Gonna have to buff these out an' repaint 'em later." I said in my thick southern Vale accent. **(USA.)** While making sure my pants weren't on fire.

Then I notice the combat is over as Regie runs up beside me his fat ass panting. Then Ruby goes fan girl mode.

"You're a Huntress?" Ruby said stars in her eyes.

"*sigh* Yes Ruby she's a huntress just not a very laid back one." I said remembering meeting her when me and Riot were on the run from an army of Havenese mercs looking to kill us. "Well not anymore."

_*Flashback 7 years.*_

"_SHIT, RPG!" I said jumping out of the way as the rocket sailed by me blowing a support pillar on the abandoned warehouse behind us collapsing it._

"_I THOUGHT YOU SAID THE VALEICAN HUNTERS WOULD BE HERE BY NOW, YOU KNOW DRAWN IN BY GUN FIRE!?" Riot said over his RPD. "KISS MY ASS YOU MERCINARY MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

"_Well what do you want from me? I gave 'em a call three hours before we hit the city limits!" I said as I opened up with my old ACR in short three round bursts._

"_Well why the hell are we waiting on support?" He said eccentuating his comment with an elongate burst. "They should be here by now!"_

"_Don't ask me I just shoot shit!" A then unknown Taiyang said as he fired his gauntlet mounted 10mm miniguns _**(think the ones from the GI Joe movie.)**_. "But all I know you probably not waiting any more." He said as he threw an incendiary grenade at the Mercs._

"_Hell YEAH!" I said drew my M250 LMG that I converted to 12-gauge and I usually fed it with FRAG-12s and Slugs on a belt in a box that usually holds 150-200 rounds, this one just so happened to have High Explosive Fragmentation Incendiary rounds. "Kiss my ass you Honorless fucktards!"_

_ Then it started to rain ice shards I looked to my left and saw some blonde chick in a mid-thigh skirt and knee high black heeled boots with a white low cut skin tight top and a pair of black aviators, and when she swung her riding crop there was yet another wave of ice shards fell from a different storm cloud, Riot saw me staring so he decided to snap me out of my stupor… by firing a burst right by my head._

"_SHIT!" I said jumping out of the way and firing at the mercs blowing 'em to pieces tossing 'em around and lighting 'em on fire at the same time._

_*skip 2 years*_

_Yang and I had just started dating and were at a coffee shop when we heard through the news that apart of Beacon got bombed._

_*skip 30 minutes*_

_We had just gotten to Beacon via my Phaseporting when we saw the destruction._

"_Hey what are you kids doing he-" Goodwitch said walking up to us and stopping mid comment when she saw it was me. "What are you doing here today mister Andrews?" she asked._

"_Just wanted to see how we could help." I said._

"_You're I little late don't you think." She said. she never was the same after that changing her act and outfit._

_*End flash back*_

**VPD Main building interrogation room.**

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be ignored young lady." Goodwitch said.

"Relax Goodwitch." I said with my boots propped up on the table trying to get the soot off the inside of my Bandanna. "Technically it was self-defense, or stopping a robbery take your pick." I said with a bored and focused tone.

"And you reckless as always." She said exasperated.

"Meh." I said.

"Ruby Rose you… have silver eyes." Ozpin said coming in with a plate of cookies for Ruby and a plate of and Cheddar Cheese and Venison Bratwursts for me (I could tell by my nose.), and set them both down in front of us. "And as for you mister Andrews you really need to work on tour handwriting."

"That shit's overrated." I said as I scrub at a particularly stubborn splotch.

"Oh I know." He said turning to Ruby. "Were did you learn to do this?" he said referring to the video of Ruby kicking ass.

_*Flashback 2 years*_

"'_Sup Qrow?" I ask him as I walk up to Yang and Ruby's house._

"_Just teaching Ruby how to wield a scythe." He replied as he finished pulling out a wooden training scythe from his trunk._

"_Sweet." I said starting to think. "Hey mind if I see that." I ask pointing to the scythe._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_It's not that different from a Naginata and I want to see if I still got it." I said._

"_OH? Who taught you that?" he asked._

"_My dad's old XO and top assassin." I said remembering the mysterious woman named Summer Rose._

"_Ah!" he said remembering his older sister by 2 years was in a similar position._

_*End Flashback*_

"Do you want to go to my school?" I hear Ozpin asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"More than anything." She said with a longing look in her eyes.

"Well OK." He said.

"What about you, do you want to join?" he asks referring to that written qualification test that I bombed.

"A fucking written test in a combat school fucking bullshit, but I'll join." I said through a mouthful of sausage.

"Ok." He said.

**The next day at the Xiao long/Rose residence.**

"I'm so proud of my baby girl! Going to Bacon two years early!" she said.

"Uh Mom its Beacon not Bacon, are you hungry again?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, damn metabolism." She mumbled the last part.

"Here." I said handing her a Kolt made MRE which are practically gourmet, though I don't know how a meal designed for a poor man made delicious can be gourmet.

"Why am I always so hungry?" she said whining like a pup.

"Probably your overcharged semblance I have the same problem." My dad said through a mouthful of Kolt meat lover's pizza.

"But he has the same problem." She said pointing to me.

"I'm always charging my Aura Ability even when I try not to." I said through a mouthful of ham leg, that I had in my hand.

"Oh." She said dejectedly.

"Hey don't be sad, Yang has to eat high calorie high protein meals just so she can get through the day without muscle degeneration." I said getting hit full blast by Yang which had I not had my semblance blasting would have launched me out of the house through the wall.

"Ha-ha." Yang said. "Ass."

"Oh you know you can't stay mad at me." I teased.

"Yeah." She said.

**Andrews' residence the next Morning 10:00 2 hours till Beacon drop off.**

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Was all that came out of my mouth when my alarm went off.

**Andrews/Aufruhr residence 11:30 30 mins to Beacon drop off.**

"John wake up!" my father said as he brought in a flash bang.

"5 mikes." I said not wanting to get up.

"Fine if you won't wake up I'll do it for you." He said pulling the pin on the non-lethal grenade stepping out the door and closing it.

_***BANG*.**_

"AGH! SHIT!" I said in reply to the bang.

"Now get dressed you got 29 minutes to get dressed and get to the airship pads." He said walking down the hallway to the guest room to get the rest of his armor on.

"Ok but we meet up on the private pads we're taking my Airship." I said putting on my shirt, boots, jacket, Bandanna, glasses, putting my tail back in my pants and putting my silenced Desert Eagle in my chest holster.

"Why?" he asked walking out seeing Riot walking out in his armor and fluffing out his mane sheathing his chain dagger/auto-pistol and heading towards the Den/Armory.

"'Cause I don't want to have to walk or drive back to it if we need air support on a mission." I said heading down the hall towards the kitchen to grab some deboned squirrel skewers, and a 5lb bag of jumbo shrimp for riot, as well as a ham leg for pops.

"Oh and they provide facilities for that?" he asked going down to the living room to check the weather.

"Nope just landing pads." I said taking my head out of the fridge and tossing Riot his bag of shrimp and him tossing me my bundle of weapons which I had added in the last week now including a mace that turned into an AT5 laser guided rocket launcher.

"What about the vehicles?" he asked over the sound of Riot crunching on whole unshelled shrimp.

"We have a cargo hook on the underside of the Bullhead for the MAURAUDER and we can fit several hundred pounds of dust as well as ammo two bikes and six people." I said through a mouthful of squirrel.

"Why would we need to carry six people?" George asked.

"Well let's see we got us three, Ruby, Yang, and Summer so that makes six people and two bikes." I said after swallowing another bit of BBQ squirrel.

"Ok. Let's get going then." He said swallowing his last bit of ham.

"Yeah and don't forget your weapon." Riot said tossing him his M250 12-gauge on an ammo belt connected to an ammo pack.

"Thanks lets go." George said.

As we leave I turn out the lights to my ultimate bachelor pad and smirk at all the fun times I had here.

**Vale airport 12:15.**

"Hey Yang." I said as I parked my bike right next to hers in my modified Pack made Bullhead again doing a tactical analysis of it: a standard pack made was big, fast, maneuverable and heavily armed and armored having four .50 .Cal six barreled mini-guns per wing, a 2 25mm machineguns in the nose a 40mm chain gun, missile pods mounted under the wings, a small 1 ton bomb bay, a bloated 50x100 cargo bay, a 200 foot wing span and 1 foot of armor on any given part of it. But this one had 2 feet of armor, enhanced engines, powerful belly jets, the size of the guns were upped from .50 to 25mm from 25mm to 40mm and from 40mm to 105mm, as well as bigger fuel tanks and bigger missile pods, now it could do everything the original could movement wise and could blow up a city block compared to a large skyscraper.

"WOW son and you say this thing can fly?" My dad said.

"Yup this thing could do just as well as a standard Pack made but can blow more shit up." I said.

"Cool." He said.

Then I saw Riot hooking his heavily armored tank of a jeep to the Bullhead. I again did a tactical analysis: the MARAUDER had 2 layers of armor with air pockets between them and then you had to add weapons or armor, but this one was made by the Pride alliance which means it had 3 2inch thick layers of titanium battle plate and had half inch gaps it filled with an extremely thick gel capable of slowing an armor piercing supersonic round down to a fourth of it's speed at point blank, it had a ball turret with a 105mm rail gun and 2 12.7mm mini-gun on top, it had a 12.7mm half ball turret replacing the passenger seat, and it had fold out missile racks in the back, sadly it could only carry 4 combat ready troops and then you add the driver and gunners, but they were made in bulk.

**Beacon airspace 15mins later.**

"I'm telling you we are students here!" I said after getting yet another warning shot from the Atlesian made Colt interceptor that was used by beacon to keep the bigger Nevermores and unwanted terrorist bullheads away from Beacon.

"Your authentication codes don't check out." The female pilot replied.

"Fuck it I'm callin' Goodwitch." I said as I used my Scroll to dial up Goodwitch.

"Hello?" Goodwitch said obviously annoyed. "Who is this?"

"Hey Goodwitch it's me my authentication aren't checking out and the pilot's about to shoot me down." I said.

"*sigh* what's the Jet's number?" she said.

"4-7-9er." I said.

"Give me a sec." she said as she went for the comm channel for the patrol fighters.

"Beacon control to 4-7-9er come in 4-7-9er." I hear over the radio.

"Go ahead Beacon Control." The pilot replied.

"That bullhead you are harassing is full of students and precious cargo, stand down and give them escort. Over." Goodwitch said.

"Roger that Control." 4-7-9er replied. Then I hear the static from the control channel shut off. Then as 4-7-9er pulled up next to us Riot gave her a pilot's salute by juking the wings back and forth.

"HA!" the pilot said as she gave the same. "Didn't know your pilot knew Pride alliance air customs." She said.

"I am from the prides." Riot replied.

"Wow didn't know they let the cats fly anything but the cargo ships anymore." 4-7-9er replied.

"I'm a special case my pops was the Pride king back when he was alive." Riot replied.

"Oh." She said.

**2mins later.**

As the pilot we knew as 4-7-9er landed next to us andgot out of the cocpit we see an eagle faunus with blonde feathers and the very rare feature of wings she also looked around Riot's age of 20.

"Hey." She said. "So who's the pilot?" she asks.

"That would be this guy." I said punching Riot in the shoulder who was drooling at the hot blonde pilot.

"Hey big guy my eyes are on my face not my chest." She said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Though I don't mind." She added winking at the rather large Lion Faunus in front of her.

"Uhhh will you marry me." he said.

"Not so fast big cat later." She said. "We haven't even learned each other's names yet." She said.

"Oh, uh my names Roy, Roy Aufruhr, but everyone just calls me Riot." He said.

"Well my name's Jen, Jen Scaird." She said shaking his hand and giving him her number. "Now then shouldn't you guys be at the auditorium?"

"Oh yeah." I said then I remembered that it was on the other side of school. "SHIT, LET'S MOVE IT LADIES." I said in my best D.I. voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wolf Pack's Story.**

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Beacon Academy 1200**

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Goodwitch said.

"Welp, guys why don't you guys head to the Ball room. I got a message from one of my scouts about something that is very important to the resistance." I said reffering to a set of armor so ahead of it's time it would make a Paladin mech look ancient, and it was almost 100 years old.

"Ok, I'll keep a space on the mat open though." Yang said.

"Ok I'll be back." I said.

**30 mins later.**

As I get to the roof I start looking through my comm channels and find the one I was looking for: Frank Festung otherwise known as Fortress. I dial him in.

"The Wolf hunts." He said in a challenge.

"And the Rabbit runs." I said in counter response.

"Hello old friend." He said initiating a video link.

"Hello you psychotic old wolf." I said.

"Heh, I take it you got my message." He said whipping his rotary missile launcher down for probably the hundredth time that day.

"No. What is the status of the armor?" I said.

"We found it in the ancient armory." He said referring to the origin of almost every single modern technology but was lost due to a natural disaster a couple hundred years ago, and was lost again due to a grimm problem.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah we got a ton of airships and gunships." He said.

"What happened to the guns?" I ask.

"From what we can tell they were cobbled together into the airships and gunships." He said.

"Show me." I said.

"Roger that." He said.

He then shows me a list and statistics of the vehicles they found.

HIROSHIMA CLASS FLAGSHIP:** (think SHEILD helicarrier times 10 and with various turrests on it.)**

Insert Desired name for only ship recorded and found:

Name: Mother Of Intervention, STATUS: ACCEPTED

Weapons: 4 mega plasma accelerator cannon, 1 giga particle cannon, 180 particle flak cannons, 90 105mm ground bombardment rail-auto cannons, 30 longbow 10x10 missile launchers.

Defenses: 150 foot thick titanium armor battle plating.

Movement: 4 10-megaton thrust Pulse engines.

Number: 1

NORISS CLASS DREADNAUGHT: **(Think an ARDENGURG class destroyer times 10 with a flight deck and tilt jets, and a lot of guns on the hull as well as the giant turret on the front end.)**

Weapons: 30 plasma Flak cannons, 15 105mm ground bombardment auto cannons, 5 Longbow 10x10 missile launchers, 1 Particle Accelerator Mecha cannon.

Defenses: 25 foot thick of Titanium armor.

Movement: 4 unknown make/model engines but are estimated to be able to haul the heavy frame of the Airship and 200,000+ tons of cargo each engine. Carries 2 fully loaded Schwartsinger airships as well as 150 Basilisks and 1727 elephant tanks.

Numbers: 250

SCHWARTSINAGER CLASS AIRSHIP: **(think an Idependece-class littoral-combat ship x10 with tilt jets bomb bays, missile tubes and a few flak cannons.)**

Weapon: 25 plasma flak cannons, 5 105mm ground bombardment auto cannons, 50 cobra missile tubes, 5 1,000 ton bomb bays.

Defenses: 10 foot thick titanium armor.

Movement: 4 tilt jets that can lift a fourth of the frame and 25,000+ tons each. Most systems that are difficult for human or Faunus hands to operate are operated by sentient AI. However the ground bombardment and heavy turrets are operated by organics or androids. Carries at least 25 Basilisks and 100 Elephant tanks.

Numbers: 500

BASALISK GUNSHIP: **(think A-10 warthog x5 with tilt jets on the end of the wings.)**

Weapons: 8 40mm mini-guns, 2 105mm dual cannons, 210mm chain gun, 4 10x3 105mm missile launchers, 2ton bomb bay.

Defense: 2 foot thick titanium armor.

Movement: 2 75 ton max thrust engines 2 tilt jet 100 ton max thrust. Engine management is controlled by a fully sentient AI. Carries 1 compacted Elephant plus 20 troops.

Numbers: 1,000,000

ELEPHANT TANK: **(think an Abrams thank times 2 with 6 legs think the AT-TE legs.)**

Weapons: 2 Heavy plasma Accelerator cannons side by side on the main turret, and 1 medium Plasma Accelerator cannons where the MG turret should be, as well as 5 belly mounted turrets equipped with 2 6 barreled light Plasma Accelerator mini-guns each.

Defense: 4 foot thick depleted Uranium armor.

Movement: 6 very powerful walker legs each able to lift 100 tons each equipped with 6 foot with powerful magnetic clamps on it. Able to carry 1 combat ready troops and are driven and fought by advanced AI that are fully sentient. Can compact into 1/3 its size to fit in a Basilisk for 'delicate' deployments where an airship and gravity would cause to much collateral damage.

Numbers: 50,000

WEAPONS:

Side note: though not many were found those that were dug up and put through testing proved to be very powerful.

Forehammer Spear/Sniper: is a rail gun enhanced 25mm movement dust enhanced explosive dust propelled **(that combination of non-standard propellants will be referred to as Overpowered.) **sniper rifle/ Rocket/Movement dust propelled spear. # dug up so far: 50 out of 25,000

Shank Assault Gladius: is an Overpowered 7.62mm assault carbine that turns into a Gladius short sword. # dug up so far: 200 of 100,000

Bertha Blaster claymore: is an Overpowered 25mm man portable chaingun that turns into a claymore broadsword. Only 11 were found so far out of 100

Mad Max Missile Mace: is a laser guided missile repeater that turns into a heavy 5 foot long mace. Only 52 out of 50,000 were found so far.

Mule Kicker six shooter: an overpowered .44 mag. Six-shot revolver that is plated in silver with gold inlay engraved with two wolf heads engraved on the cylinder and North Central **(German)** style engravings on the barrel. Only one was found and was in the same case as the Mandalorian *Mand'alor armor.

Urban Plasma Pistol: an extremely versatile pistol that fires refined and clean bolts of plasma commonly confused with lasers. **(WESTAR-35 Mandalorian pistols.)**

Urban Plasma Rifle: basically a UPP that has been turned into a carbine. **(the Blaster Rifle the Death Watch used.)**

"Thanks." I said. "Send over the armor, Spear Sniper, MMMM, the six shooter, UPP, and UPR as well as a shit ton of ammo." I told Frank.

"Already done, should be in Beacon airspace any second now." He said.

Then right on que: "Foehammer to Alpha come in Alpha." Jen radioed.

"Let me guess, an advanced looking gunship has rolled in and is claiming to be on Pack business." I said.

"Yeah how'd you know?" she replied.

"One of my scouts sent it to me from somewhere out in the middle of the ocean." I replied.

"Ok… wait is this the same location that just so happens to be the same location out of Freelance Lore?" she replied.

"Good."

Thirty seconds later the Basilisk came in trailed by Jen in her F-70 Colt, as it comes in Jen transforms her fighter into its VTOL mode watching for threats knowing that most loyalist Pack business usually came with trouble.

"Sir." The cargo manager said as he threw me a salute. But I could tell why he was on this post because he was young around 12-14.

"Ok crewman, tell me you guys got more than just one of every gun in Atlantis 'cause I don't want Riot stealing my shit." I told him.

"Yeah, Commander Fortress said to send over a Plasma Mini-gun that turns into a hammer, he said there were only like ten." The younger Pup said.

"Ok, hey." I said he turned around." Leave the Gunship on my pad and take my custom one." I told him tossing him the keys. "Oh and put the bikes in the Basilisk as well as all of the cargo."

"Yes, sir." He said while saluting. I just tossed him a couple thousand in Lien cards.

"Thanks, and go into town and buy yourself some civvies." I told him since he was in his dress uniform probably because he hasn't gotten anywhere near enough age on him to get into combat but I knew Husk would kill his own kid if he thought she was against him, and this kid would need some armor in case his ship got trapped in a Flak field.

"Understood sir!" the kid replied.

After all of that was done I took the armor down to my locker which I had gotten after phoning Goodwitch and telling her the situation.

**10 mins later.**

"Hey Yang." I said leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Hey John." She said flipping through gossip mag.

"So what's happening in gossip world?" I ask her getting out one of my geopolitical mags.

"Oh, nothing interesting." She said. "You?"

"Another 'mysterious' assassination attempt on acouple of Schnee corperation officials." I said. "Fuckin' White Fang they're gonna start another fucking war that's gonna do more harm than good."

"Yeah." She said. "Anyway what was your detour about?" she asked.

"All I'm gonna say is that the pack loyalists are finally gonna be able to recruit out of the camps instead of the streets." I said with pride.

"Nice." She said.

"Yeah, anyway we gotta get some sleep." I said.

"Yeah." She said curling up into my chest.

"Goodnight Yang." I said kissing her on the top of her head.

"'night John." She replied.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ." Was all she got from me.

**In Ozpin's office.**

"Hello Ozpin." Summer said in a cheerful voice.

"Summer Rose I thought you were dead." Ozpin said with a rarely seen face of shock.

"Well, you have the White Fang to thank for that." George said.

"Oh?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah." Summer said.

"Sorry about that, I had to deal with Andrews and his schemes again." Goodwitch said.

"What was that about my kid?" George asked angrily going for his revolver.

"*_gulp*_ I meant nothing by it." Goodwitch said hastily going to shield her face.

"Better not have." He said begrudgingly.

"Calm down you big overprotective baby." Summer said.

"Excuse me if I see fit to be defensive about my family." He said putting the hammer on his revolver in a safety positon and holstering.

"And you mister Andrews are violent as always." Ospin said.

"Don't call me Mr. Andrews it makes me feel old." Alpha one.

"

**The Next morning.**

"*YAWN* Morning Yang." I said as she woke up from my Yawn.

"Morning John." She replied.

"Should we get going?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She replied.

As we were heading out we saw a girl in pink with orange hair, and a guy withblack hair with a pink streak and a green far eastern Havenese tunic **(Japan)**.

**3 mins later in the locker room.**

"Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said to Ruby. "Ain't that right, John?" Yang asked turning to me only to see me in my new armor, and with my new weapons.

"'Sup?" I said.

"Uhhh, John is that, is that you?" Yang asked, seeing as how I had put on my helmet. **(Think Mandalorian Death Watch Armor with a Shark Grin painted on the face mask and a set of Wolf eyes painted on the visor and a wolf pelt painted onto the armor body.)**

"Yeah, it's me." I said racking the bolt on my light M300 Plasma LMG that I had gotten as a surprise addition to last night's shipment.

"Ohhh, nice." Yang said.

"Yup." I said punching Winchester in the face as he walked by trying to pick pocket me.

"GAH!" he said falling on his ass.

"Pickpocket that dirt bag." I said kicking him in the gut.

"Ow." He said pathetically.

"_All first year students please report to beacon cliffs immediately."_ Glynda said over the intercom.

"c'mon pups let's get moving." I said.

"What about Cardin?" Ruby asked.

"What about 'im?" I asked.

"Good point." Ruby replied.

**5 mins later.** **After the end of Ozpin's initiation speech.**

"-Strate-GGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a blonde kid probably an Arc by his facial structure.

"Numbskull." I said as I powered up my Jetpack and heat shields and Ruby Launched just before me. "WAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!" I said as I launched and activated my jet pack to boost my speed, so I could land with awesomeness.

As I reach the half-way point in my arc I see a very rare and powerful grimm: an Omega *Rancor, I smile as I alter my course to land right at the fat bastard's feet. Knocking him back a good 10 feet.

"'Ello beasty." I said as I pulled out my double bladed black Plasmasaber, another surprise shipment, it then roared at me spewing sapliva and an old pirate hat on me, apparently it had been fishing recently. "Got a taste for Human, eh shit bag?" I said as I charged it with my saber activated and jumped up andwith assist from my pack and Aura flew past it's claws into its maw and down its throat all the while I held my saber out forming a perfect capitol T as I sliced the beast in half way down I use my Aura to stop my momentum and preform a spin cutting the top half of its chest, then I Phaseport to my original impact crater. "Hmph, Cake." I say as I hear a rustling in the brush I turn with my Mule drawn only for Riot wrestling the more common *Canyon *Krayt Dragon. After succeeding in getting a handle on the Krayt's head he violently twisted and dropped the beast like a sack of Depleted Uranium Ingots.

"Haha, fancy seeing you here, you psychotic sonofabitch." I said holstering my Revolver.

"Go eat a Rocket ya twat." He said in his heavy Northeastern Atlesian **(Scottish.)** accent.

We both start Laughing until we both hear the unique sound of a Beskar Blade going through the air and the foliage. We shared a look between ourselves he cloaked and I cloaked as well, and seeing as how the only people who had *Beskar weapons and armor outside of the *Mandalorian Clans were probably not going to Beacon we weren't taking any chances in case they were from the Wolf Clan, so we drew our weapons and readied ourselves. But low and behold it was the Malachite twins.

'Huh,' I thought. 'Looks like we were wrong.'

We then de-cloaked right in front of 'em.

"Well Ladies shall we get moving?" I ask.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*= look it up on wookiepedia.

Mandalorian Clans: is the alliance of all of the different groups of self-governing Faunus groups.

**In the future I plan on adding this to a crossover with Star Wars Rebels (Don't Judge) but I'm keeping it under RWBY for publicity reasons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wolf Pack's Story ch. 4.**

**Hi! I'm AAALLLLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEEEE! Anyway I'm not giving away TOO much but I will say that this chapter Signal Remnant's absorption into the Republic and the Empire further in.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sure." The twins said.

"Alright then lets git goin' We got alotta ground to cover." I said as I shot a Beowolf out of midair with my revolver.

"Agreed, but you really shouldn't have come to Beacon Andrews." A voice said coming out from the brush along with a couple of figures, Husk's right hand man and battalion: Brawn Flak and his Flak cannons.

"Flak." I said venomously adding in a growl and drawing my slashers in a reverse grip.

"I Hope you realize that even with you fancy ass armor and weapons as well as back up your situation is hopeless." He said drawing his Chain sword.

"On the contrary." I said as I let loose a Howl to call on a friends/pets of mine. Then in come 2 of the rarest creatures on Remnant: a *Lesser Zilo beast and a White *DustWolf. "Tanker, Tracker you help keep the goons busy while I take care of Flak." I told probably two of the most intelligent beasts in Remnant.

"Yes Alpha." Tracker the DustWolf said through our mental link.

"Undersood sir!" Tanker yelled.

"Your beasts will not help you." The White Fang lead puppet said.

"You're right I'm just waiting for reinforcements, but I assure you this: You will Die today." I said as I charged him knives ready and set to freeze. I swing an overhead slash with one knife and stabbing at his main sword arm connecting and freezing it and cutting it off at the elbow. He let out a howl of pain and having lost his arm and sword was defenseless.

"Now then." I said as a Basilisk showed up on the scene and dropped its Payload of an Elephant and 20 spec ops troops out fitted with UPRs UPPs 4 Missile Maces 2 Berthas and even an experimental man portable ultralight tri-barreled rotary Plasma Accelerator cannon which puts out the same damage per second as the ship mounted medium version and started mop up the area. "Talk.'

"What do you want to know?" He said in a small pathetic voice.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Husk's daughter is here." He said.

"Thank you for your help." I said.

"Great! Now will you let me go?" He asked.

"No." after that I quickly drew my revolver and put a round through his head. "Though that was some interesting and helpful info." I said as I contemplated this new information and what I knew about Husk's daughter: I knew she was adopted and appeared around the same time my older sister by two years had at the age of 5, I knew she had traits of the Alpha pack, but around that time many girls from the Alpha pack had disappeared in the same week but many reappeared, so I think it was just a coincidence, other than that there was not much else on her file, not even a picture. **(Hint Hint.)**

"Well then I guess we finally meet one of our greatest supporters in the packs." I said to my team.

After that we hitched a ride on the Elephant to the ruins with Tanker, Tracker and myself, riding up top.

"_I know what you are thinking about Kid, and maybe it is time for you to accept that maybe Husk kidnapped your sister and made her his own kid."_ Tracker said through our mental link.

"Yyyyyeeeaaahhhhh-no I'm not believing it till I see her face myself." I replied.

"If I may, the evidence points heavily in favor of that possibility." Tanker said.

"I told you guys I'm not believing that until I see her face for myself and that's final." I said harshly.

"_Fine, we'll leave it alone."_ Tracker said.

**10 mins later.**

We were getting close to the ruins when Tracker started sniffing the air, which he only does when Grimm are nearby.

"Whacha got boy?" I asked.

"_Deathstalker on the ground and a Nevermore in the air."_ He replied.

"Good thing we got a Tank, eh boy." I said to my childhood friend.

"_Yup."_

"Yeah."

"Good let's get going." I said as I contacted the tank's control AI.

"This is Stryder what do you require?" He asked in his deep mechanical voice.

"We got 2 SS-class Grimm up ahead use the main cannons to atomize the Deathstalker and the medium gun to knock the Nevermore down." I told him.

"Understood." He replied.

When we got there we saw the Grimm and the results were predictable. There was a smoldering pile of meat and armor where the Deathstalker was and nothing but falling feathers where the Nevermore was.

"Someone call for a tank?" I called from on top of the secondary gun.

"Is that a Lesser Zillo Beast?" the guy in green whose name I learned through the personel file my dad sent me that I read on the way here was Lie Ren.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Whoa is that a White DustWolf?" Weiss Schnee asked.

"Yup, he's my buddy." I said as I put an arm over his shoulders, he just shrugged me off and snarled at me.

"_Don't fuck with the Fur."_ Tracker said.

"Ok, Ok I stop." I said with a mischievous grin hidden under my helmet.

"He doesn't look like it." Weiss replied.

"Trust me Ice Queen that wolf is nicer than you." Yang Butted in.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" Weiss said enraged.

"Ok Weiss Queen." Yang said as myself and Melanie went to get our pieces: both of us got the White King pieces.

"Yang have I ever told you that you would fitin swimmingly with Pack Gamma?" I asked her as we all started to get onto the tank.

"Yes you have told me several times." She aid as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Wait you're part of the Mandalorian Clans?" Blake and Weiss asked simultaneously, one worried and the other with a mix of fear and hope. **(10 bucks o whoever guesses which one is which.)**

"Yes." I said.

"Stay away from me!"

"Could you get me a job?" they said simultaneously.

"1. Calm the fuck down we ain't all violent and 2. Give me a detailed Bio and I'll think on it." I said to Weiss and Blake respectively.

"UGH!" Weiss replied.

"Thanks!" Blake replied.

"Uh-huh." I said as Tracker started sniffing the air again.

"What's up man?" I ask him.

"_Grimm."_ He said.

"How big." I asked.

"_BIG."_ He said.

"Well…shit,I don't like the way you said that." I stated.

Then I hear a massive roar that shook the ground under the tank and deafened any Faunus within 10 miles regardless of walls. Riot was bent over in his gunner seat in the tank, and I saw Jen in her Basilisk deviated off course, as for me and Blake having only a helmet and bow respectively were acting like someone had detonated 10 sonic grenades at point blank next to all four of our ears.

"What was that?!" Yang said popping out of the top hatch of the tank. "Riot just keeled over after the ground started shaking." She said as howls of pain came out of the cabin.

"Fuck My Life, It's a Gorog!" I said as I started to send a coded message to the MOI that roughly translated to 'get your ass over here we got a gorog and we need help!'

"Roger that Manda'lore ETA on air strike 15 mikes." The current CO of the MOI: Fortress said.

"Air Strike? We need fucking Close Air support from the closest Dreadnaught you got!" I said.

"Roger that John MOI inbound. Should I charge the Giga-cannon?" he asked.

"It's a fucking Gorog and you're asking that question? One of those damn things tore the mandalorian senate fortress in half before we knocked the damn thing out even with the debris falling on it they just bounced off its armor!" I said remembering that day.

_*Flashback 8 years.*_

"_This is bullshit! Husk gets to sit on his fancy throne and desecrate the Faunus and Mandalorian name while I get shot at for trying to stop him his rise wasn't even in pack law! You assholes even labeled him a rogue dictator!" I said raging in the senate chambers being looked down by the representatives/leaders of the Lion Prides, Bird Flocks, Hog Pods, Whale Pods, Aqua Schools, Plane Rovers, Bull Herds, Mountain Flocks, Buggers, Lizards, and even the Zilo and Dustbeast societies._

"_With all due respect mister Andrews we cannot do anything about it and as for those gunning for you we cannot control what other clans do." The least respected out of the clans the leader of the buggers zed zazz said._

"_That's Alpha Andrews to you __**Queen**__ Zazz." I said pronouncing his name and tile with poison and distaste._

"_Kiss my ass you disrespectful little punk." Zazz said getting up and getting his gun ready, but was stopped by the hand of one of my dad's closest friends: Rick Aurfur._

"_This is a place of negotiation not fighting. As for you Alpha Andrews you are correct while what Husk did is against your law it is not against Clan law, and remember I lost a lot of good friends in that raid too." He said._

"_Yeah but how many family members did you lose, Huh?" I asked. "I don't know about you but I have 10 cousins, 2 brothers, 5 aunts, 5 uncles, 150 pack mates and a dead dad as well as 2 cousins, 1 brother, 350 pack mates, and a sister missing because of that fucker. And he lost his handler." I said pointing to the Dustbeast rep._

"_That's a very specific number Alpha Andrews." The more scientifically mnded rep from the Pods: Orcan said._

"_Well I've spent many a night reading and mulling over that particular casualty report." I said._

"_Hmph, get over it I thought you wolf Faunus were tough." Our more brute minded rep from the Hogs: Porkins _**(Imagine a gamorrian only with a more human skin tone.) **_said._

"_Go eat some Bacon." I said my hand going to one of my SOCOM 1911s_

"_Fuck you." he said going for his oversized meat cleaver._

"_Calm down prey." The DustBeast rep: Rex a DustWolf with tribal markings highlighting the Dust crystals sticking out of his back he was also my Dad's companion, and was always more of an Uncle to me. "You have no right to judge a man who lost his family."_

"_Little runt should grow the fuck up." He said getting in the Alpha wolf's face._

"_At least I didn't butcher my family in cold blood." I said to the Hog._

"_GRAAA!" the great and ugly hog said jumping over the reps booth cleaver raised._

_ As he was about to strike I raised my armored gauntlet blocking his sloppy overhead swing. I respond to his swing by kicking the smaller 6 ft. tall man in the chest and knocking him on his ass. Next thing you know a white blur was on him in half a second and ripping his throat out in a red mess. I was on Tracker in a blink._

"_Tracker down!" I said snapping my fingers and pointing at a spot by my feet._

"_You know I woulda killed him for no reason right." He asked wagging his tail and licking his chops all the while taking a seat at my feet._

"_Grrr, you need to get that thing under control." Porkins said getting up. Only to be knocked down by Rex._

"_Insult my son again and I shall turn you into fucking bacon. Prey." Rex said snarling._

"_I think we all need t-*SMASH*" Rick began only to be interrupted by the sound of a Gorog smashing through the triple reinforced Beskar plated roof._

_*end of Flashback*_

"Understood boss. MOI inbound 7 and a half minutes." Fortress replied.

"Roger that." I said turning to the others. "New goal people we gotta survive 7 and a half minutes." I said drawing the Max and aiming at the damn thing's face. "ALL UNITS FIRE!" I yelled as the tank, spec ops heavies, the Hunters and Huntresses, and Riot opened fire on it. Then 2 minutes later a beam of silver energy about as big around as the Gorog's head came and speared straight through the Gorok's torso killing it instantly.

**30 mins later.**

"Next up is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, will make up team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

"I'm so proud of my Baby sister!" Yang said hugging Ruby.

"And finally John Andrews, Roy Aurfur, Melanie Malachite, and Miltia Malichite, make up team JAMM Lead by John Andrews." I just stick up my hands in triumph.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*DustBeasts: like Grimm DustBeasts have been around since Man appeared and come in two types: White and Black. While White DustBeasts are few and far between (The rarest breed being the DustWolf.) they are very powerful, generate an Aura and lack any form of hostility towards Man, some having the ability to form mental bonds with Mandalorian Faunus, **(Yeah Went There.) **in fact they have been known for helping Man if one knows how to communicate, that being said many if not most White DustBeast are seen at the side of Mandalorian warriors and law enforcement depending on what breed they are. Black DustBeasts are weaker soulless more common and have the same instinct as the Grimm, they while still able to use dust they are not able to utilize the full extent of dust unlike their Whit cousins who can Mix manipulate and even create Dust.

*Zilo Beasts: while uncommon they are immensely resilient and powerful as well as intelligent and huge they have the ability to generate an Aura there have even been reports of the older ones using dust. However their lesser cousins while not as big (only reaching a max height of 7 feet on average.) and even fewer in number (only 50 have been recorded in this century and the only domesticated one being associated with John Andrews.) are just as powerful and even tougher than their larger relatives though having the same attributes as their larger brothers, they also do not have the spikes that their larger brothers are also known for, they are also known for their Grey scales that are the reason that they are tougher than their larger relatives despite the lesser width of the scales, they are also leagues smarter than their larger relatives, many able to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wolf Pack's Story ch. 5.**

**I own Nothing. Save for OCs, Dust Beasts, and self-governing Faunus societies.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Character add on:**

**Carolina Andrews:**

**Weapons:**

**2 Outlaw hand cannons: a relatively common Mandalorian .357 revolver modeled after those found in old western vale.**

**Outlaw Repeater Carbine: a .45-70 lever action rifle with a scope based off of old western scopes.**

**Outlaw Slasher: a bowy knife**

**Appearance: a dirt brown cowboy hat with a hermetically sealed closed circulation full face mask, a dirt brown duster covering a Grey long sleeved settler shirt and black vest and a set of gun belts with bandolier and a rifle holster on the back of the duster a pair of black deerskin pants with a pair of black combat boots.**

**Bio: long blonde hair that reaches down to below her shoulders. Amber eyes. Blonde Wolf ears Blond Wolf tail, and a Tribal Wolf tattoo on her neck.**

**Semblance: Quick draw**

**Jason Andrews: **

**Weapons:**

**2 Robo Mecha-shift arms: prosthetic arms that can mecha-shift into chain-sword-arms, plasma mini-guns, plasma cannons, and a rotary missile launcher.**

**Appearance: normally wears a set of armor designed by a very reclusive mechanic and his mini-robot companion/jetpack Rachet and Clank.**

**Bio: Brown hair, brown wolf ears, lost his tail legs and arms in a White Fang base raid due to and IED. Also has half of his face replaced by metal plating and a robot eye as well as a radar dome in place of his missing ear. He controls all of it via his semblance.**

**Semblance: Tech control.**

**Wyoming Andrews:**

**Bio: White Hair, White Wolf ears, White Wolf tail, albino eyes.**

**Semblance: Ground lock. (the ability to make the ground soften to the point of objects sinking and the re solidifying to the same rigidness of Uranium.)**

**Maine Andrews:**

**Bio: Bald with Black Wolf ears and no tail.**

**Semblance: Golden Arm: the ability to form balls of explosive Aura and throw them like a grenade.**

**York Andrews:**

**Weapons:**

**Dusty Plasma Launcher: a Plasma beam cannon modeled after the first 40mm grenade rifle with dusty tan rags tied to it for camouflage.**

**Dusty Plasma Sniper: a plasma beam sniper that resembles a .50 Cal. Intervention with desert rags on it.**

**2 CasaDeSangre: 2 sabers of Mandalorian make that has been atomically engineered to have a desert tan color and is able to pierce and slash the thick armor of a DeathStalker.**

**Desert Ambush-master: a mag fed LMG with the standard desert rag camo treatment as any of his weapons.**

**Desert Amputator: a sawed off saiga-8 gauge shotgun with desert rags.**

**Appearance: Elite Riot Gear with a tattered desert tan cape/desert cowl.**

**Bio: short desert tan crew cut, Dark tan wolf ears, a tan tail, has a desert camo full body tattoo.**

**Semblance: Ambush Preadator: has the ability to make a pocket of air in the ground just under the surface that is structurally stable even under a tank so that he can pop up out of the ground and ambush any one walking past.**

**Temporary Manda'lore HQ/Dorm: 2300.**

"Are we all set up?" I asked my roommates.

"Yes sir!" Riot yelled in reply.

"Yeah." Melanie said.

"Yup." The younger of the sisters replied.

"Good." I said smiling while I checked over the newly refurbished dorm room. My quarter of the room took on the look of a rather small HQ having a small holo-display in place of the night stand, a small armory station in place of the dresser holding the team's weapons and combat uniforms, a high powered SATCOMM station a holographic tactical board in place of the desk and a couch with a sawed off shotgun in between the cushions in place the bed. Riot's had the look of an Armory with a work bench with arc welder and plasma welder as well as all the expected tools in place of the desk an Ammo loading bench/munitions cache in place of the dresser a single shot 40mm grenade pistol in place of the nightstand and a bunch of blankets and pillows in place of his bed. The twins had the standard set up only with sheets and blankets of their respective colors Melanie had an Agent Wyoming poster from the Mandalorian classic Red vs. Blue and Miltia had a Sarge poster from the same show I had an Agent Texas poster and Riot had a Chupathingy poster. "Well then imma go visit Yang and her roomates. Comm me if the holo-display, SATCOMM, or Holo-table start beeping crazy." I said after changing into my old outfit only with normal combat boots and minus the jacket bandanna and glasses.

"K." every one replied without taking their eyes off their Scrolls or Ammo bench in Riot's case but Tanker was asleep on my couch and Tracker was by my feet waiting to go.

"Bye!" I said going next door to team RWBY's dorm.

As I get there I decided against Phaseporting through the door and having Tracker follow with the Aura ability he got through our mental link. So I knock…with my boot…without breaking the door of course.

"Who is it?" I hear Ruby ask.

"Faunus-Bigoted/Racist Human interaction Corps: Complaints division. I'm here to have a chat with Ms. Schnee." I said jokingly. That being just a very fancy phrase for Mandalorian that has a bone to pick with the mentioned person.

"Hi John!" Ruby in her PJs said opening the door and bolting to give me a hug.

"Ok Ruby you can let go now." I said.

"Ok." She said bolting over to Tracker and hopping on his back careful not to stick herself on the Dust Spikes sticking out of his back and not mess up the intricate electric Blue circuit board like tattoos surrounding them. The 3 foot tall wolf just started waging his 3 foot long tail Dusting Team JNPRs door.

"Hey John!" Yang said just coming out of the Bathroom in her sleep wear.

"Hey Yang." I said hugging her shoulders.

Blake reading her book her bed looked up and nodded at my presence.

Weiss being in a video call with her Step-Mother and Father just continued to talk with her Parent and Step-Parent until her Step-Mother, being the origin of the deplorable work conditions and Company Ethics of the SDC, noticed the White DustBeast and, wanting to find out how to make dust and never being able to find a White DustBeast, decided to react like the evil bitch she is.

"Weiss get that Mongrel and subdue him!" Gehassig Hundin-Schnee **(literally translates to Bitchy Bitch Snow.)** screamed at her Step Daughter.

"Bitch I'd Like to see you try to take 'im Bitchy." I said for both me and Tracker flipping her off as I said. "I'll tear your arms out." I told the woman whose name literally translated to Bitchy Bitch

"Do you have any Idea who I am?!" Gehassig squealed at me. "I will have you thrown in the Schnee Quarry and left to rot."

"And I would like to see your security forces fight the largest and best standing army on Remnant!" I said pulling out my Mandalorian Holo-comm and showing her the Mandalorian Sigil: An OD Green square with a big Black **X** going through it.

"I think we should all calm down." The Full Blood Schnee: Schlechtarsch Schnee **(2 words put together the schlecht mean bad and arsch means ass.)** said.

"I hate to say it but Mr. Badass over there is right." I said.

"Ficken Sie Faunus Abschaum!" the Schnee by marriage said in central Atlesian. "I will be there tomorrow and mark my words you will regret it." Gehassig said with malice.

"Good I'll be waiting with a Mag full of Hollow point explosive rounds I ordered for just such an occasion." I said. The Schnee glared at me one last time and cut the connection. "So, am I tolerable enough for you White Snow?" I asked.

"Yes. I suppose." She replied with a smile, glad someone had big enough balls to stand up to her evil stepmother.

"Good, now then Tracker get the lights." I told the White Wolf that had glow in the dark spikes as we all got into bed. I went with Yang and sent a message to Riot telling him lights out. After Tracker got the lights he went over to Ruby to comfort her through her nightmares that she usually gets, due to Summer's death but they have been lessening due to her showing up again.

"Night guys." I said to the dorm.

"Night!" everyone replied.

**0700 team RWBY Dorm.**

"I swear Ruby if you blow that fucking whistle I'm going to hang your cloak from the bow of the Intervention." I told her.

"But we have classes today." She said.

"TRACKER!" I yelled.

"_Yes Alpha!"_ he yelled in my mind while coming out from under Ruby's covers.

"Wake up the Building." I told him.

"_YES SIR!"_ he said then let out a loud long Howl that woke up everyone within 10 miles of Beacon, startling the 1st years out of their beds the 2nd years woke up and started getting their weapons and armor 3rd years grabbed their weapons and 4th years just ran out with their bare hands being able to take on a hoard of Grimm without weapons. As team RWBY got up I gave Yang a peck on the cheek as me and Tracker Ported to our dorm.

"Hey guys." I told my Team as both the Twins came out of their bathroom in the school uniform and seeing as how the school didn't have uniforms to fit a 9 foot tall lion Faunus and a 8 foot tall Wolf Faunus we were allowed to wear a set of casual clothes in place of uniforms. Ergo Riot was in the body glove of his armor with the lower armor still on, and I threw on my Shock Trooper boots, Jacket, Bandanna, Gloves, and HUD glasses. "You guys ready?" I asked my team.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Now then. According to the intel I managed to get from my Dad who swiped it off of Ozpin's computer. At least one of us will be in the same class with at least one member of team RWBY so here's what I know. Miltia you have every class with Ruby so do me a favor and keep an eye on her. Melanie you have every class with Ms. Schnee so keep an eye on her and report back any information that you deem interesting or unusual. Riot you have the Belladonna cat chick same deal. I have Yang. Anyway we all have 2 classes together Grimm Bio and combat class and evidentially Teams RWBY and JNPR are in the same class at the same time." I said handing each of them an ear piece, holo-comm, a 10-inch combat knife that was infused with nanites that break the blade down into the handle and a small compact internally silenced Tac .45 pistol to hide in appropriate places: the twins had their under their jackets, and Riot had his in a hidden compartment in his thigh armor. I had my UPR under my jacket on my back and one of my slashers running parallel with the Carbine.

"Affirmative." Riot replied.

"Yeah." Melanie replied.

"Yes, John." Miltia said. All of them getting the message hidden in the concealable weapons: Defend those you were assigned to.

"Well then let's get going." I said. When we got out the door we saw a group of 3rd and 4th year students headed by Team CFVY. "Hey what's going on here?" I asked.

"You mean you didn't hear the Grimm howl?" Coco from Team CFVY asked.

"Yeah that would be my White Glow in the Dark alarm clock." I said.

"Say what?" another 3rd year I recognized as a Winchester by the hair and eyes as she lowered her Haldert.

"Tracker! Get your ass out here!" I told the Wolf.

"_Yes, Alpha."_ He said porting out of the room and right at my feet in a sitting position wagging his tail.

"Whoa is that a Bloody DustWolf?" Velvet asked surprised.

"Yup." I said in reply.

"Now that that's out of the way. Can we get to class?" Weiss asked the mob of Hunters and Huntresses.

"I suppose." The only one in armor said, while the rest just moved out of the way.

"Right let's go guys." I told the three teams as we took off running, well they ran Yang, Tracker, and I Phaseported.

"Awwww, come on that's not fair John!" Ruby complained as she used her semblance leaving a highway of rose petals along the way.

"Screw it I'm not getting beaten by a couple K9s and a Blonde." Blake said using her shadow clones to boost her speed.

"Ugh, nothing but competition." Weiss said using Glyphs to speed herself along.

"Grrrr, I'm not being last." Riot said using his Grey glyphs and Armor to hit Mach .5.

"Ugh, I guess we're last again." The twins said simultaneously.

While all this was going on no one noticed the Schnee Bullhead touching down next to the Andrews BASALISK. Out of it stepping 20 SDC Gaurds and 2 people one a big burly man with a big double headed Axe on his back and a White Tux and a short scrawny woman in a white and black tiger stripe tactical suit and 2 Scimitars at her waist.

**1 minute later.**

"Hello class! Blah Blah Blah." Was all I heard from Port before I dozed off.

**5 mins later.**

I was startled awake by the squeal of a Boarbatusk.

"Ugh, what's up?" I ask Riot.

"Port's testing students against Grimm." He replied.

"Yay." I say as I contemplate going in.

"Next up we have a treat for those of you that are of the more advanced type." He said.

"And what would that be?" the dude in armor from this morning asked.

"Why a Lesser Krayt Dragon." Port replied. That sold it I raised my hand with the help of my semblance.

"Yes mister Andrews, You're up." Port said.

I let a feral grin chisel my features, as I jump up from my seat using my semblance to gain air and I land rather softly to what I'm use to but still hard enough to crack the Marble floor, and draw my UPR that had a jagged blade lining the rifle grip with a hole for my hand, and my Badass slasher getting them ready for combat. As Port lets loose the Krayt I immediately shot out the eyes, after I blind it I run at it hit it upside the head with the top of the rifle putting it on its hind legs and to finish it off I stab it in the gut with my bowie knife set to catalyst dust disintegrating it in a flurry of glowing Grey flakes.

"My that is some impressive fighting there Mr. Andrews." Port said.

"Well Riot over there rode a bigger one then snapped its neck." I told the Professor.

"Interesting." He replied.

"But that's nothing compared to the ten or so Omega Rancor kills." I said.

"Interesting, Mr. Andrews I hope that you aren't just blowing smoke." Port said.

"You wanna see the vids?" I asked him.

"I'll take your word for it." He said.

_*RIIIIING*_

"Well then finish the assigned readings they are due tomorrow at the start of class." He said. "And please stay vigilant!"

As me and my team head to our next class, which just so happened to be combat class, I heard a scuffle and a Faunus in distress as well as Cardin so, putting two and two together, I head to the origin of the bigot event. "You guys go ahead imma check somthin' out." I told my team.

"Pleaf ftop- Ow." I heard a Mistralian accent saw through a hand or gag.

"Shut up Faunus scum." I heard Cardin say as I hear Cardin hit her again.

"That's it assholes." I said stepping out of the shadows pulling out a humbler shock club from each of my boots. "Stand down, get on the ground, with your hands were I can see 'em and I don't beat you to a spastic pulp." I told team CRDL.

"Why don't you make us? Get 'im boys." Cardin said.

"Ok then fun time." I said as I switched on the painful stun staffs.

"Oh you got a stick." The brutish one with the broad sword/gun.

"Better." I said as the lightning dust finally kicked in surrounding the staffs in lightning, then the idiot charged one he was in range, I smacked him in the gut then smashed him upside the head, reducing him to a battered spastic mess in armor. "Anyone else?" I asked as the one with daggers charged me, so I clothes lined him with my foot. "How 'bout you point break?" I asked the coward with the Halberd.

"Screw it, I don't get enough credibility to die." He said dropping his weapon and running away.

"You wanna dance Winchester?" I asked the Red headed shit head.

"I'm not scared of you." He said throwing Velvet aside hard enough that I heard 3 different pops and a whimper.

"You should be." I said collapsing the shock sticks and drawing a 10" serrated Combat knife I kept in the back of my right boot and my slasher both in a reverse grip and the slasher on lightning dust.

"Oh you got knives." He said drawing his Mace.

As he charges me and puts that momentum into his Mace and swinging overhead, right as it was about to impact I blocked with my knife the lightning going through the mace into his hand diverting to the ground and causing an explosion at his feet, and lodging him in the roof as his mace rolled up against the wall. I turn to Velvet sheathing my blades and turning on the TACMED mode of my glasses seeing her right arm dislocated in three different places: arm, elbow, and wrist.

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked while applying pressure to her upper arm making sure that there wasn't any fractures.

"Same as it was." She replied.

"Here?" I asked doing the same to her forearm.

"Good." She said.

"Her-"

"AH!" she interrupted me with a cry of pain, in reply I zoomed in and enhanced the power to the scan… revealing half the bones in her palm in her hand shattered.

"Ok, don't freak out but half your hand is broken." I told her letting her know were to focus her semblance.

"Ok." She said as a brownish gold glow started to shine around her hand and her bones melding rapidly.

"Ok. How are you ribs?" I asked.

"A-a little sore." She said as she felt each individual bone shard heading back into place and melding together. I shifted my scan to her rib cage, revealing 3 bruised ribs and a cracked one the others were fine.

"Ok you got 3 bruised, and 1 cracked." I said pulling out a vial full of clear grey liquid: Faunus grade Insta-health patented by Mandalorians. "This should help." I said gently inserting the needle into the side of her ribs and hitting the injector button just as the late bell rang.

"Thanks." She told me getting up. "Say I don't think I've ever seen you around before." She said.

"That's because I'm a first year." I told her.

"Oh ok." She said. "Well my name's-"

I interrupted her. "Velvet Scarletina, the 'V' in team CFVY best third year squad in Beacon only second to the best fourth year team in Beacon. And second best third year team in Remnant and ranked third best team in the world." I said. "Yes I know who you are." I told her.

"How do you-?" she said before being interrupted by a more metallic version of my voice.

"Because he has a friends in high places…and an AI" the owner of the voice stepped out to reveal a Wolf Faunus with a sensor dome replacing his top left ear, the left half of his face replaced with matte black metal plating, a red glowing robot eye, 2 advanced looking prosthetic arms **(think the Arms off of the Ironman mk. 2 suit only in pure matte black and minus the glowing parts.)**, a black muscle shirt, black combat pants and what looked like Shock trooper boots under his pant legs instead of over. Other than that he looked like a younger 7 ft tall version of me: 15 year old Jason Andrews.

"J-Jason?" I said as I saw my younger brother who I had thought dead for 4 years now.

"Hello big brother." He said in his 15 year old voice giving me a bear hug that would rival one of Yang's.

"Hey little guy." I said ruffling his hair and pushing him off. "But one thing is bothering me." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't look as ugly as 4 years ago, what happened?" I asked with a smile and a laugh, seeing as how he lost his legs and arms during the same raid that took our pack.

"You really think a cheap ass IED can kill me? No it just took my eye and half my face, but thankfully I absorbed enough energy from the explosion that it kept me alive long enough for some guys from Delta pack to find me and patch me up." He said.

"Wow what a story." I said thinking that I should congratulate Delta pack for their chivalry.

"Excuse me but shouldn't we be getting to class?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, oh shit Goodwitch is going to kill me." I said as we started heading to class.

"Don't worry I'll cover for you." Velvet said.

"Wait they're letting upper classmen spar first years?" I asked.

"No they choose a 3rd year team to gauge the first years. They have 4th years grade the 2nd years. They do it every year." She said.

"Wow." I said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah you guys have a 4 person free for all per match." She sated as we reached the doors.

"Mr. Andrews given your abilities I would have expected you to be one of the first students here." Goodwitch said.

"Sorry Ms. Goodwitch, I got side tracked." I said, as I started pulling pieces of my armor from Phase space and putting them on starting with the body glove.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Keeping me out of the infirmary." Velvet said.

"Ok, well then you're excused." She replied.

"Ok who am I sparring?" I asked as I finished securing my helmet.

"Over there." she said pointing to a ring with a chick in an outfit that resembled a western outlaw complete with dual pistols and a lever action rifle and a bowie knife but, she had a full face helmet that was also her cowboy hat on that had a closed air system built in. And another guy in armor that looked a lot like the armor from Sigma pack, which usually came with oodles of hidden weaponry and abilities. **(think the Iron Monger armor only with the pulse beams and 2 40mm mini-anti-tank-guns on the back.)**. As well as a guy in an arctic camo themed cold weather suit commonly see in the northern packs: a fur lined parka with grey/white snow hair fur, a half face mask with a thin atmo kit set up on it, a hiking pack, heavy winter combat pants, and heavy winter shock troop boots, and for weapons I saw an air propelled grappling line launcher rifle with 3 giant hooks set up in a grappling hook configuration on the barrel and 2 side mag configuration .50 AE pistols that were built into ice picks.

"Sorry little bro but you aint gonna stand a chance even with your old armor." I said.

"Good thing I got aura replenishing bio armor." He said as I looked over to see sharp angular matte black armor with a Y shaped glowing red visor. **(Rachet and Clank Deadlocked black armor.)**

"Fuck." I said as I noticed not only the armor but the Beta pack emblem on the shoulder of the chick's jacket. _'Great, not only am I going against baby juggernaut and his robo armsenals but I'm going against a walking armory with wolf ears and Alpha of Sigma patch and a the Alpha of the pack that is renowned for quick draws, lever action rifles and bowy knives. As well as a northern commando.'_ I thought. _"Tracker?"_

"_Yessir?" _he replied.

"_Gonna need you help here."_ I told him.

"_Roger that sir… aaaand I'm there."_ He said appearing in the shadows and coming out right beside me. Followed by their own White Dust Wolfs coming out of the shadows.

"Begin." Glynda said.

I start by charging the Beta Alpha. She responded by pulling a double barrel from nowhere leveling it at my head and myself not expecting it having been going faster than any rational reaction should have been able to formulate and act didn't have time to raise my aura in time, the triggers clicked the hammer rushing forward striking the firing pin hitting the primer igniting the pure EX dust propelling solid crystalline tungsten flying down the vacuum sealed barrels out the atmo shields through the air and into my visor shattering just in time for my aura to kick in repelling the crystalline buck shot back but my visor still went through cutting my face badly enough to leave scars before my aura repelled the shards of Beskar laced blast broof tinted glass back. I threw my helmet off before my eyes turned pure grey the damage activating my aura mode, my armor disappeared into phase space I started to grow thicker and harder muscles and 6 extra feet to my already impressive 9 foot height, now I looked like the bastard child of Solomon Grundy and a northern grey wolf, having the height and musculature of Grundy as well as a leather jacket minus the sleeves, digital camo pants and combat boots and the coat ears and tail of a northern grey wolf. I heard Tracker and the other DustWolves backing off.

"John?" I heard the female ask.

"Big J?" I heard the Sigma question.

"Little Johnny!" I heard the northerner say in surprise and happiness. All of them recognized me because I still had my facial features visible even through the fur.

"OH SHIT!" I heard Jason yell as he dove to the ground.

Having heard them but not being able to do anything about it the more primal side of my Aura being in control, immediately focused on the origin of my injury: the Gunslinger. He charges her and I could do nothing but watch in horror as my Aura mode charged her. She was frozen in fear as a wall of meat, fist and aura charged her with the fury of a raging Gorog intent to kill. Just as his fist connected I got him under control and dragged back into his cage. I started shrinking back to my original size and form and my armor returning. Then I saw the Outlaw on the floor struggling to get her mask off. I run to her side and ripped the mask off letting out a long mane of straight shoulder length blonde hair tumble out as well as blond wolf ears and a very familiar face to show.

"Carolina?" I said as I saw my long lost older sister then I see the Husk family mark on her neck only it had the look of an attempted removal with a hot knife, of course it was still there having been a dust infused tattoo.

"Sis?" the others said.

"Wait what?" I said turning to the other two unknowns. "Who are you people?" I asked.

Both of them removed their respective face coverings, revealing the Sigma to be Maine, my younger brother who I thought dead. And the Northerner to be Wyoming my older brother by 3 years who had been missing since the raid.

"Awesome." I said passing out due to the exhaustion of my aura healing my face, my aura mode, and fighting insane me.

"Oh shit what happened?" Carolina asked as she came to noticing my falling unconscious. "What did I do?" she asked.

"I think it was mainly his Aura Mode. But it was probably the shotgun blast as well." Jason said, as Tracker came up and started sniffing my face.

"_He'll wake up in…" _He said to every one as he opened a mental link with both the siblings and Coco the one ranking the match.

"_3…"_

"_2…"_

"_1…"_ as he gave me a jumpstart with his Aura.

"HOLY SHIT!" I said bolting upright due to the new surge of energy. "I fell like a new man." I said getting up and looking at my helmet seeing the visor shattered and blood on it. "Shit." I said picking up the ruined piece of armor.

"Sorry John." My twin said.

"It's ok I got something else that looks even better." I said going into phase space, and I started making a new hat for myself.

"Well I don't see anything and this sure as hell ain't Beacon." Wyoming said.

"That's because-" I started but was interrupted by Carolina.

"You have much greater control over phase space than even dad." She said looking around seeing that the entirety of Phase Beacon had been replaced by a large ware house that had holographic grid lines meaning that it was a training simulator.

"Wow, bro I knew you could control phase space but not even dad could do this." Jason said.

"That is because not even dear old daddy chose to learn from his animalistic side." My primal said deciding to stretch his legs and manifest himself in Phase space.

"Who are you?" Maine asked.

"Me I am-" He was interrupted by me.

"The biggest fucking mistake in the history of Remnant." I said putting on a Gray baseball cap backwards.

"Now now no need to be calling names here." He said.

"Go munch on a Phase brick Ivan." I told him.

"The One time I do that, and that was when I was in one of my more primal days." He said exasperated.

"Yeah Yeah." I said as I opened up a portal for everyone to go through, and just as everyone got through I decided to kill my primal side now that I family I didn't need him now that I had people to help me kill Husk.

"Hey why haven't you left yet?" He asked. "Are you gonna let me out?" he asked with hope.

I just activated Plan D43d Iv4n 434 and an 8 gauge phase shotgun fell from the phase sky and into my hands I then shot him in the knees.

"GAH Mother Fucker!" He said. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't need you anymore." I said racking the slide chambering a shell and blowing his head off.

"Hey John are you coming?" Carolina asked sticking her head through the portal.

"Yeah I had some business to attend to." I told her.

She looked behind me and saw Ivan's body dissolving into grey flakes. She smiled and withdrew from the portal.

"So how do you feel?" she asked as I came out getting a head rush from a new seemingly endless source of power unlocking in my Aura, I stumbled and almost fell flat on my face from the massive head rush, in front of the entire class who had gathered around the ring having heard the spectacle, had my twin not caught me. "You Ok?" she asked.

"Powerful." I said as I focus a small amount of power into my hand and it started to glow so bright the grey it was supposed to be was almost white, then I noticed it **was**. Then it started to spread down my arm, I panicked as it reached my elbow I focused on stopping it, but it wasn't enough, it kept spreading up my bicep off my shoulder, across my chest down my arms and legs and it got so bright that the others had to look away. When it died down my armor had changed it was now Arctic camo and my helmet was on and fully repaired. The same with my weapons.

"Whoa, John that is an interesting trick." Carolina said.

"It was my Aura that did it. Not me." I said.

"That is because your Aura is now tipped towards the light not," a feminine voice said. "After all White plus grey equal white." The voice finally appeared. In the form of a Beautiful woman in a pure white cat suit with white hair that went down to the middle of her back, pale skin, white Wolf ears, a White tail, and sharp lilac eyes. She also had a folded up Tompson SMG on the smallof her back and a compacted Glok 20 on her hip. **(Think an all-white Wolf Faunus Miranda Lawson but with Yang's face.)**

"Who are you and why do you look like an all-White Yang?" I asked. "And what was that about White plus Gray?"

"For you first question I am I guess you could say I am the light of your soul." She said. "For your second I have chosen this look because you find it represents all that is good in your life. As for your third: You killing your Primal side also killed your Darkside and you being the Grey of all of your Aura and me the white, so your Aura is now white. And there is now no power-hungry side of you keeping back your Aura so it is now much more powerful."

"So what? That one kill changed him from an excellent fighter to an unstoppable juggernaut?" Yang asked having finished her match.

"No it turned him from an unstoppable juggernaut into a Paladin." My Aura said.

"As in the powerful Aura wielders who were Pre-Dust's hunters?" Goodwitch asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Ok why has my armor color changed?" I asked.

"It reacted to your Aura." She stated.

"What do I call you?" I asked.

"Oriana." She said. "Any other questions?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you change your species now that you so powerful we got enough Faunus trash in Beacon as it is?" I heard Cardin Winchester ask in the background.

"Grrrr." I said about to go beat the shit out of him.

"Don't worry John I'll handle this." Oriana said materializing a knife of pure Aura out of thin air, and throwing it at Winchester in midair it split into 4 different knives and stuck Winchester to the wall then teleported to in front of him with a sword based off of those found in the Mediterranean area of Atlas. "Listen here you racist shit. If you don't shut the fuck up I will not hesitate to bleed you worse than a stuck pig." She said drawing back her blade and thrust it into his gut, and just as it was about to go through his gut it dissolved into white light. "_That_ was your first and last warning." She said.

"Uhhh Gris a little help here." Cardin said to his sister.

"Sorry Cardin but she's right you deserve it." His sister said lowering her Halbert.

**Vacuo desert POV of York Andrews POV.**

"_This is some fine and interesting shit you've dug us into boss!"_ My Female DustWolf Jess said as she turned a Desert Wraid into a pile of molten lizard with a blast of plasma dust.

"Who asked you?" I ask as I slashed a Womp Rat with one of my Sabers. Then I saw a group of Deathstalkers headed our way. "Jess keep the smaller ones off my back, I'll take care of the Deathstalkers."

"_Understood Boss."_ She said.

As one Stalker lunged at me I sheath my sabers, and drew my high powered plasma beam-shot-cannon and as I level the grenade rifle shaped cannon I fire sending a lance of plasma straight through the heavily armored beast and launched it back leaving a gash running from its midsection through its face going all the way through. I then turn to the next one and put another beam right into the second to last arachnid hitting the one behind it. I then turn to the other one I use my semblance to get under it and burst out of the sand and put one of my curved tan blades right through its head.

"_You Hear that boss?"_ Jess asks having heard the same whining usually associated with a crashing air ship.

"Yeah." I said looking up seeing a midnight blue ship with a wing on one side equipped with a cannon and one sticking out of the bottom with two cannons on it, then I saw the name on the side: Twilight.

"Let's go." I told her.

"_Yes sir."_ Said the only remembrance of my child hood I remember. Besides my little brother John and the comm code he had passed down to me.

**5 mins later Twilight crash sight.**

"Wow, think any things alive?" I ask Jess.

"_Probably, I still smell life."_ She replied. _"Man they have some strong Aura."_

"Must be dangerous then." I said, getting ready to do a dig down.

"_Ugh, do we have to?"_ The white Wolf said, hating going in the Spider traps.

"Do you want to get the drop on them?" I ask.

"_Always going it difficult, can't we just phase port?"_ she asked.

"Fine you're no fun." I said Porting us both to the back of the ship.

We start searching the ship when we hear arguing.

"You really can't keep this thing out of an impact trench to save your life can you?" A female voice said.

"Keep it up snips." A male voice said.

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?" _I ask her.

"_Yeah."_ Jess replied.

"_You get the chick, I'll get the other guy."_ I told her, going in pop up mod right at the dudes feet.

"Yeah well-" the chick began until she heard what heard like a radio tower collapsing looking over at her master she saw armored hands drag her master through the floor boards.

"Ah!" he said being dragged into a pit trap.

Then she heard growling then a white mastiff came out of nowhere and sent her to the ground with the wolf on top.

"Ugh." I heard an unknown voice said as he woke up. "Commander, General?" he asked clearly dazed from the crash.

"Help!" the orange chick said. But was silenced by a snarl from Jess.

"Why don't you take you hand off that there pistol and we can talk all civil like." I said pulling the slide back on my shotgun back and letting it slam forward.

"Uh." He said taking his hand away from his pistol.

"Good now then, who are you people?" I asked.

"We are warriors from the Republic, we were on a mission to Onderon when we had an FTL incident and crashed here in the middle of uncharted space." He said.

"The Fuck?" I ask as I realize these guys aren't from Remnant. "Jess let 'er up and drag the othr guy out of the hole." I then turn to the guy on the floor. "Well Mr.?"

"Rex, just call me Rex."

"Well then Rex, let me be the first to welcome you to Remnant." I said helping him up.

"Well I don't feel so welcome." The other guy form earlier said being dragged out by Jess.

"Yeah well I'm not very trusting." I said. "Just consider yourself lucky it wasn't my leader you ran into, you would be greeted by a fist." I said as the orange chick got up.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight." Pit head said.

"Ahsoka Tano Padawan Learner." Orange said.

"Were are we in the Galaxy?" She asked.

"I don't think there's a scientist in Remnant that knows that." I said. "…however there might be someone over in the Mandalorian capitol." They look at m weird and the Orange chick looked at me suspiciously. "That is one of five governments an ancient name found on artifacts older than Man itself, or so we theorize."

"Where do you think that is?" Skywalker asked.

"Don't know last I checked the last one was beat to shit by an Omega Gorog." I said.

"Do you know someone who does?" Tano asked.

"Yeah my brother he is Manda'lore now." I said as we started to head back to the nearest town 100 miles, as well as booting up my comms. "I'm calling him now."

"Ok." Skywalker replied.

"Yo watsup?" John asked.

**John Andrews.**

"Yes Yang You represent the biggest impact of good in my life." I told Yang as she asked many questions about what happened an hour ago during combat class, we were now in Demolitions class listening Professor Torgue gave a very boring very long winded introduction, well it was more like a one man shouting match interrupted by the occasional air guitar riff. Then I got a call from York my Older Brother.

"Yo watsup?" I asked my 27 year old brother, as a couple of patches of wavering air passed behind me unnoticed. Even with my helmets advanced motion sensors.

"I found a couple E.T. out in the desert." He said dead seriously.

"I'll send an air cruiser for pick up." I said as out of nowhere a Scimitar appeared setting off my proximity alarms and went through my helmet but not through my skull as I raised my Aura leaving the blade lodged in my helmet. "Imma call you back." I told my brother.

I then turn around as my helmet was ripped off, revealing Gehasig Schnee.

"Hello Bitchy." I said as I grab her collar and throw her down the stairs. Only to be attacked by a Schnee Hit goon only to put him on his ass with a force blast from my Aura knocking him unconscious.

"Give up you're out numbered." She said leveling a scimitar at me. I draw my revolver and shoot it out of her hand, and, having added a Muzzle break to it drew the attention of my siblings.

"What? 19 Extremist mercs with shit training, shit gear, and shit leaders? Versus 4 of the best Mandalore has to offer and an Aura Paladin." I said as appeared hanging from the low roof via one of his ice picks tied to his pack and Grappling gun in hand, Carolina on my left Pistols in hand, Jason on my right Arms in Plasma cannon form, and Maine in his 4 meter tall armor with all of his multi-barreled weapons, launcher, and cannons out and scanning in front of me. I however activated my Aura mode which to my surprise had the addition of clean white armor akin to that of an actual Paladin's and at 6 meters in height.

"You Faunus scum think you're so better than us just because you can survive away from civilization like the barbarians you are." Gehasig said, as I notice team CRDL head out to join them.

"Yeah well we actually have cities as for you I know your background." I said as I switched on my armors mission recorders. "You the Bastard child of an abusive Faunus father, and a human mother, at age ten you discovered your father was a Terrorist, as well as a rogue Mandalorian, at age 17 your father killed your mother in a drunken rage, he was later hunted down for the dishonor to the Mandalorian name for terrorism and killing his own family, age twenty you were mugged by 3 disgruntled Faunus, age twenty five you met a man widowed by Grimm: Schlechtarsch Schnee and his daughters 5 year old Weiss Schnee, and 3 year old Winter Schnee, age 30 after 3 years of White Fang violence the re-married Schnee made a pact with the Mandalorian peace keeping and anti-terrorism branch, and you having hated Faunus near your entire life you turn sour and made it harder on any Faunus workers under the SDC, age 37 you find a potential way to artificially produce Dust in the form of a Mandalorian's White DustWolf." I said as team CFVY came out of the woodworks i.e. their third year combat class followed by Goodwitch. Goodwitch to her credit made out the situation instantly, readying her crop followed by team CFVY.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"Mandalore keeps files on every potential threat and monitors them constantly." As I smash two goons that break ranks and charged. "Now are we going to fight or am I wasting my unlimited supply of Aura for nothing?" I asked as I charged up an Aura grenade.

"Yeah I really want to see you behind bars today." Weiss said as she and the rest of Team RWBY walked in hating her stepmom ever since she met her.

"I ain't gonna hold punches so don't be surprised when she's in the ER." I said as I threw my Aura bomb at one of the more competent looking goons killing him.

"Fine by me." She said as she stabbed another goon.

"As long as I get a few punched in." Mr. Schnee said having been bullied by Gehasig for over 10 years.

"Traitor." She said.

"No I've always hated you I've just decided this was the ultimate time to strike." He said as he got his Pulse cannon/axe ready.

"You all deserve to die." She said as she powered up the pulse blade she had left.

"RWBY, CFVY, Family, go beat shit." I said. "Schnee, Weiss, Goodwitch, with me lets beat on some entitled stiff bitch." I said firing an Aura Beam at the bitch launching her off her feet only to be knocked back towards us by Weiss and blasted back by a Pulse beam from Mr. Scnhee a game of Baseball ensued between Weiss and her Father with Gehasig as the ball. I turned to watch the fight only to see Velvet about to get his over the back of the head by Cardin so I do the only thing that came natural I charged in my standard armor. Knocking the shit on his ass and bashing him in the face with my fist. I then Phaseported to infront of Yang and hitting the guy infront of her into the wall only to hear the sound of someone being stabbed. I turn and see a sword sticking out of Yang's back and see it widthdraw I instantly see red. I take and throw a knife made out of Catalyst dust into the fuckers leg disintegrating it.

I turn to Yang activating my Med scanner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Turdukken X's Tape Player: Duh Duh Duh **_***BANG***__*__**BANG* *BANG***_

**John Andrews: Yang's is *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP* and you're making theatrics out of it.**

**Turdukken X: dude *BLEEEEEEP*.**

**John Andrews: Grrrrr.**

**Real Ruby: (Walks in and points Crescent Rose at my Head.) You better not kill my sister!**

**Turdukken X: Tex help!**

**Tex(GTA): (Walks in Decked out in Team Heavy shirt, Pants, Gloves, and Mask, Standard armor, and black combat chute. Armed with mini-gun, and with a homing missile launcher, heavy sniper (full upgrades), heavy shotgun (Full upgrades no silencer), and 20 airstrike flares on back and belt.) Eat shit! (Starts suppressing the two characters.)**


End file.
